The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for personalized augmented reality using cognitive analysis.
Mixed reality (MR), sometimes referred to as hybrid reality, is the merging of real and virtual worlds to produce new environments and visualizations where physical and digital objects co-exist and interact in real time. Mixed reality not only takes place in the physical world or the virtual world but is a mix of reality and virtual reality, encompassing both augmented reality and augmented virtual reality via immersive technology.
Augmented reality (AR) is a live direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment the elements of which are augmented by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics, or global positioning system (GPS) data. Augmented reality is related to a more general concept called computer-mediated reality, in which a view of reality is modified (possibly even diminished rather than augmented) by a computer. Augmented reality enhances one's current perception of reality, whereas in contrast, virtual reality replaces the real world with a simulated one. Augmentation techniques are typically performed in real time and in semantic context with environmental elements, such as overlaying supplemental information like scores over a live video feed of a sporting event.
With the help of advanced AR technology (e.g., adding computer vision and object recognition), the information about the surrounding real world of the user becomes interactive and digitally manipulable. Information about the environment and its objects is overlaid on the real world. This information can be virtual or real, e.g., seeing other real sensed or measured information such as electromagnetic radio waves overlaid in exact alignment with where they actually are in space. Augmented reality brings out the components of the digital world into a person's perceived real world. One example is an AR Helmet for construction workers, which displays information about the construction sites.
Hardware components for augmented reality are: processor, display, sensors and input devices. Modern mobile computing devices like smartphones and tablet computers contain these elements which often include a camera and microelectromechanical system (MEMS) sensors such as accelerometer, GPS, and solid state compass, making them suitable AR platforms.
Various technologies are used in augmented reality rendering including optical projection systems, monitors, hand held devices, and display systems worn on the human body. A head-mounted display (HMD) is a display device paired to the forehead such as a harness or helmet. HMDs place images of both the physical world and virtual objects over the user's field of view. Modern HMDs often employ sensors for six degrees of freedom monitoring that allow the system to align virtual information to the physical world and adjust accordingly with the user's head movements. HMDs can provide virtual reality users mobile and collaborative experiences.
AR displays can be rendered on devices resembling eyeglasses. Versions include eyewear that employ cameras to intercept the real world view and re-display its augmented view through the eye pieces and devices in which the AR imagery is projected through or reflected off the surfaces of the eyewear lens pieces. A head-up display, also known as a HUD, is a transparent display that presents data without requiring users to look away from their usual viewpoints. A precursor technology to augmented reality, heads-up displays were first developed for pilots in the 1950s, projecting simple flight data into their line of sight thereby enabling them to keep their “heads up” and not look down at the instruments. Near eye augmented reality devices can be used as portable head-up displays as they can show data, information, and images while the user views the real world. Many definitions of augmented reality only define it as overlaying the information. This is basically what a head-up display does; however, practically speaking, augmented reality is expected to include registration and tracking between the superimposed perceptions, sensations, information, data, and images and some portion of the real world. Contact lenses that display AR imaging are in development. These bionic contact lenses might contain the elements for display embedded into the lens including integrated circuitry, light emitting diodes and an antenna for wireless communication.
Handheld displays employ a small display that fits in a user's hand. All handheld AR solutions to date opt for video see-through. Initially handheld AR employed fiducial markers, and later GPS units and MEMS sensors such as digital compasses and six degrees of freedom accelerometer-gyroscope. Handheld display AR promises to be the first commercial success for AR technologies. The two main advantages of handheld AR are the portable nature of handheld devices and the ubiquitous nature of smart phones containing cameras. The disadvantages are the physical constraints of the user having to hold the handheld device out in front of them at all times as well as the distorting effect of classically wide-angled mobile phone cameras when compared to the real world as viewed through the eye.
As used herein, the term “augmented reality” refers to any technique for augmenting a real-world environment, such as a live video captured through a camera or recorded video, using computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, or graphics.